The present invention relates to methods of producing metal by electrolysis in a molten salt bath. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for operating bipolar cells for carrying out such electrolysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,195 issued July 2, 1974 in the name of M. B. Dell et al. for "Metal Production" illustrates a method for producing metal by electrolysis of aluminum chloride in a molten salt containing superimposed electrodes. Bipolar electrodes are included. The bath circulates peripherally of the electrodes upwards on one side and downwards on another side.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,893 issued Jan. 12, 1971 in the name of G. DeVarda for "Electrolytic Furnaces Having Multiple Cells Formed of Horizontal Bipolar Carbon Electrodes" illustrates likewise a method for producing metal by electrolysis in a molten salt bath containing superimposed electrodes. This time the substance being electrolyzed is aluminum oxide. The electrodes are separated into two stacks. The type of bath circulation achieved is not discussed.